


Return Home

by makomaragi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makomaragi/pseuds/makomaragi
Summary: Juniper returns home after being away on a research trip for a while. (Originally written 2018)





	Return Home

Fennel was only killing time now; taking careful sips from her glass of wine and pouring over research notes that she wasn’t terribly interested in.

 

They were Aurea’s notes after all – written in a haste on loose paper scraps, shoved in to a folder and tossed on her nightstand upon her arrival home to be reviewed first thing tomorrow morning. The dream scientist had no interest whatsoever in the details of what she was reading, much less if she even understood the material between her wife’s sloppy hand writing and the lack of order the notes had been in (something about fossils in caves, she assumed) but either way, it was her chosen form of entertainment for now. It made her feel sophisticated; sitting in bed in her robe, sipping wine and reading the foot notes of Professor Juniper’s latest expedition before they were revealed to the rest of the scientific world.

 

Three weeks, Fennel thought to herself. It had been three weeks and four days since Aurea’s research in Alola stole her away from her. There weren’t any new fossil discoveries there from what Fennel understood, and it seemed to be repeated in the notes she continued to gloss over. Some fossils appeared commonly enough to be sold in shops, which was why Aurea wanted to go there in the first place.

 

She could have tagged along, she supposed – Burnett had invited them more than once to stay with her should they ever find themselves in the region. The offer always made Aurea feel intrusive no matter who it was from, preferring to stay in a hotel in their own space when they traveled, but Fennel wouldn’t have minded being a tourist in the region while the professor kept herself busy with the rocks.

 

The dream scientist’s own research kept her far too busy to vacation every time Aurea decided to globe trot, so it was better this way, she told herself. There was something she enjoyed about missing her when she was away. Her work kept her occupied all the same, only leaving the loneliness to creep in when she arrived home to an empty house, and too much room in the bed at night for her liking. They’d chat periodically on the phone, texts and e-mail,  enough for Fennel to feel safe in knowing where Aurea was and what she was doing. She had gotten better about it in recent years, not worrying about her every five minutes as she used to.

 

But the moment would come when she would meet her at the airport gate. Her hair was a bit more disheveled, her figure a tiny bit leaner, her skin a bit rougher, but it was her.

 

The professor’s eyelids hung heavy when she greeted her, exhausted from her research excursion and the lengthy flight to follow, but dropped her bags and pulled Fennel in her arms none the less. Their lips met briefly, Fennel releasing sooner than she would have wanted to.

 

But for now, Aurea was but fifteen feet away behind the bathroom door taking a shower.

 

The professor emerged from the bathroom in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and underwear, swishing her still damp hair behind her shoulder and collapsing on the bed without much of a word to the other.

 

Fennel wasn’t going to bide her time now, placing the folder back on the table with a grin. “Took you long enough,” she chided as she pushed the loose stands of hair out and her eyes before setting her glasses next to the folder on the nightstand, turning her attention back to the brunette. “Do you want some wine?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s the one you got me from Kalos last year. Said we should save it for a special occasion.”

 

Aurea made some sort of grunt in return, not having moved an inch, lying on her back, eyes closed, not even bothering to pull the comforter over herself. She probably could have counted on one hand the number of words they exchanged that evening, not out of any sort of anger, just pure exhaustion on her part. She couldn’t find it in herself to care that Fennel was drinking expensive wine with or without her, or if she drank the whole bottle by herself. Every bone and muscle in her body ached, the hot shower not relieving it like she had hoped it would.

 

Fennel studied the professor momentarily with a quiet smile. So she was tired. She was always tired when she came home. It didn’t take the dream scientist long to make the first move, straddling the other woman, lifting her shirt up and over her breasts, kissing up her torso. “I missed you,” she started, not relenting in her kisses, feeling herself forgetting to breathe momentarily.

 

“Missed you, too,” Aurea echoed as her eyes fluttered open, head planted to the pillow, reaching a hand up in Fennel’s hair.

 

“Move your arms so I can take your shirt off.”

 

The professor forced herself to pull her shoulders up and arms above her head, allowing the other woman to pull her shirt the rest of the way up, the professor wincing when she arched her back to allow her to slip it the rest of the way off. “Are you happy now?”

 

“Yes ,” Fennel nodded, tossing the shirt on to the floor.  “Why’d you put a shirt on when you knew I was just going to take it off anyway?”

 

“I don’t know,” giving way to a smile at that.

 

“Are you okay?” Fennel leaned back for a moment, unsure if it was appropriate to continue with their usual routine upon the professor’s return home.

 

“I’m fine.” It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a complete lie, either. She should have known this was how their evening was going to play out, really, having caught her mind drifting to this exact scenario on the plane ride home. Aches and pains be damned.

 

Fennel gave a nod and returned the smile, grazing kisses along her collar bone and between her breasts, beginning to work her way down her stomach again, caressing her thigh with her hand. “I missed you….I missed kissing you….I missed touching you….” her kisses began to move upward, until she was at Aurea’s lips again, pressing her lips against hers softly, her hands still grazing her thigh and the hem of her underwear. Fennel halted momentarily to remove her robe, revealing the bright pink lingerie she had on underneath. “This came from Lumiouse City, too.”

 

“Shame it’s going to end up on the floor in a moment.” Aurea reached a hand up, encouraging Fennel to lean back down in to her, kissing her softly and leaving her forehead against the other’s momentarily.  

 

With a practiced grace she reached behind the scientist, unhinging her bra, leaving Fennel to shrug it off her shoulders and fall between them, shaking it off to the side. She would of liked for Aurea to have looked at her in it longer, but there would be other evenings. She should have known by now that expensive lingerie would have been better appreciated under less eager circumstances by now, and yet, she always saved it for times like this.

 

 

 

The possibilities seemed endless in that brief second, Fennel trying to decide exactly what it was she wanted to do to her. Aurea was exhausted, that much was clear, and she didn’t much care if her wife didn’t feel like returning any favors. She couldn’t decide if it was selfish or selfless that led her to where she was, kisses trailing off at her panties, slipping them down over her knees, tossed to the floor shortly after. Fennel met the professor’s eyes for a brief moment, sharing soft grins. She took this as a sign of approval, hunching her shoulders, feeling a brief euphoria in tasting her for the first time in a long time.

 

The more Aurea attempted to keep up with Fennel’s pace, every twist in her body emphasized the pain she had temporarily forgotten. She wanted to feel her softness again, she wanted to reciprocate the pleasure Fennel was giving her so freely, but the ache in core left her hating herself in the moment.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this tonight, babe,” the brunette started with hesitation, between harsh breaths.

 

“If you’re tired, it’s okay, this one’s on me.”

 

Aurea didn’t stop her, and didn’t feel the need to elaborate either.  But she had years of experience in Fennel’s way of going about this, and when she began her finishing touch, the professor’s body tensed up in what usually would have been pleasurable, but the sudden movement in her body further emphasized her original doubts. She had no reason to feel guilty about it, there would be other opportunities to repay any sort of debt she felt she owed.

 

“No, Fennel, stop,” the professor forced herself up on her elbows, adjusting her position slightly. “My back is killing me. I’m sorry.”

 

Fennel lifted her chin from between her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She didn’t look mad or even upset, only concerned. The dream scientist rocked back on her haunches, releasing a compressed breath.

 

“I’m sorry. I really am. But I just can’t physically do this right now. ”

 

Fennel had every right to be disappointed, and Aurea wouldn’t hold it against her if she was.

 

“Are you okay?” Fennel repeated her earlier question, brows arched in perplexed worry as the professor gave a slight nod.

 

If Fennel had been disappointed, she was hiding it well.

 

The dream scientist’s stare lingered. It wasn’t how she saw the evening playing out, but she wasn’t going to keep trying if Aurea wasn’t feeling well.   “Do you want me to rub your back?” was all she felt she could offer.

 

“No.”

 

Fennel paused momentarily, now feeling guilty in her assumption. “Can I snuggle with you?”

 

“As long as I don’t have to move.”

 

Fennel was cautious as to how to she situated herself, resting her head against her shoulder, wrapping an arm over her stomach, their bare torsos pressed together. “Maybe we’re just getting old.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“You know….when my mom was my age, I was thirteen. I can’t imagine us having a thirteen year old kid.”

 

“Me, either,” Aurea gave a chuckle at this, not certain where Fennel was going with that bit. “I really missed you, you know. The last week I was there, all I wanted to do was…this, I guess.”

 

“Except we’d have sex first.”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were hurting?” Fennel truly felt remorseful now, upset with herself for being so insistent.

 

“It wouldn’t have been the first time,” Aurea started, realizing as soon as she spoke what was coming. Fennel was already slightly shaken up over something the professor herself didn’t see as that big of a deal. Sleeping in tents on cots or the ground for a month never left her feeling relaxed and refreshed when she returned home as much as Fennel might assume it did. A few nights of rest in her own comfortable bed was usually all she needed to solve the problem, now only annoyed with herself for bringing it up at all.

 

Fennel would lecture her about seeing a doctor again, and she wasn’t much in the mood for this to turn in to an argument, if that’s where this was headed. Even if it wasn’t, all she wanted was to spend a quiet night with her wife who she hadn’t seen for nearly a month. She needed to change the subject, she needed a distraction. It was quite lucky she had one, really.

 

“Wait…..I have something to make it up to you. Go in my bag, in the front pocket there….there’s a box…”

 

Fennel seemed appropriately distracted by the request, eagerly digging through the travel bag, retrieving said box quickly. There was a brand name on it she didn’t recognize, written in fancy script on the dark blue velvet encasing. If she didn’t already know that it had been a gift, she would have mistaken it for a glasses case.

 

“Well, open it,” the professor grinned when Fennel looked to her for reassurance, returning to her spot next to her. Aurea forced herself upright, still feeling the vibrations of the pain shooting through her spine as she did so. If she couldn’t make love to her properly tonight, she wanted to at least give her something.

 

Fennel’s perplexed expression changed when she saw what the box contained – a heart shaped necklace, with some sort of crystal throughout. They definitely didn’t have anything like that in Unova that she knew of – the material shined like nothing she could compare it to on jewelry, but maybe that of freshly fallen snow in the moonlight.

 

“It’s a necklace with crystal from ice from the Alolan variant of Vulpix. It’s, um…considered very valuable….very rare, even in Alola, because it’s hard to obtain. Something to do with when they shed their coat or something. The lady at the jeweler explained it to me but I still didn’t fully understand.”

 

“It’s beautiful, Aurea. Thank you,” Fennel leaned in to peck her on the lips.  “Can you put it on me, please?”

 

The professor gathered and slid Fennel’s hair off to the side of the shoulder, taking the necklace and carefully sliding the clip in to place to set around her neck.

 

“I…really couldn’t think of any reason to give it to you. I thought about saving it for a special occasion, but that seemed silly.”

 

Aurea returning home with souvenirs from her travels for her wasn’t unusual, though, the assumed price tag on this one was. The gifts usually consisted of airport bought shot glasses and post cards, occasionally t-shirts, sometimes earrings, but rarely fine jewelry such as this. Fennel could only chalk it up to her being gone for longer than normal, but she wasn’t about to complain, either.

 

But at some point, the world renowned Professor Juniper had taken time away from her research to take a trip to a jewelry store and buy this for her.  Amanita couldn’t have been more wrong when she had told her  Aurea’s work and travel schedule would come between them too much.

 

 

Fennel got up, making her way over to the mirror in the bathroom to examine it on herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she was clad in nothing more than her panties and a necklace, but somehow, it seemed appropriate of the evening. She could sense Aurea’s eyes still on her, watching as she placed careful fingers around the necklace to feel the groves in the crystal, and examine it closer.

 

“Thank you, Aurie, really,” Fennel repeated as she reclined back in to the bed next to her wife, kissing her again, who was already situated flat on her back once more.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

“I’m glad you’re home, finally ” Fennel smiled, pulling the comforter from the end of the bed over them. “We’ll save the wine for when you’re feeling better.”


End file.
